


KuroFai Week Oneshots

by SilverServerError



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, tags before individual chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: A grab bag of stories and drabbles too short to post alone and not part of other AUs.





	1. 2018 Day Two: Soul Searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: mild body horror

They’re both powerful enough, good enough at reading the energies around them, that eyes aren’t strictly necessary. But Kurogane can’t help but wish that he’d been around before Fai got desperate enough to sell them. 

 

“Like sapphire,” Sakura had told him with a sad, wistful smile. 

 

Subaru, from across the small apartment, leaning against the kitchenette, “Like ice.” 

“Blue,” Yuui had said on a different night, jaw a little tight and avoiding his gaze as they waited in Ashura’s library for the other two to come home. “We had blue eyes.” 

 

That was all. No flowery language about catching the light or depths like the ocean. Just ‘blue’.

 

Kurogane felt guilty for it, but it was hard to resist seeing Yuui’s gold (expensive) replacements and trying to imagine how Fai would look at him if he could. 

 

“Do you know where they went?” he had asked one night, fingers of his left hand idly combing through short blond hair. “Hypothetically. If you ever wanted to buy them back?”

 

Or if Kurogane decided he needed to steal them.

 

“Does your arm keep in touch, Kurgs? Still write you letters?” 


	2. Day Five: Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cw: discussion of suicide, sudden and harsh sexual shift, discussion of minor character deaths, trc spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after a hard week (months) of violence in the news and hate demonstrating in my street. And it kind of makes me feel sick to go back and edit it. I really hope things can get better.

“I know how bad it can get,” Kurogane said, not looking to find Fai at his side in the darkness, but sensing his presence all the same. It was rare to get a moment alone here in the bleak arena of war again, but if they just waited long enough, the barracks would fall asleep and they could slip away. “But I want to know you’re still with me here.” 

 

“This is hopeless,” Fai’s voice answered, not particularly incensed. Not… surprised anymore. Just numb. “I’ll protect you and Syaoran. I’ll protect myself. But…” 

 

Kurogane wished for neither the first nor last time that things were different. 

 

Their steps began to soften as they veered from the stone path, following the dried up riverbed the soldiers sometimes disappeared to for an ounce of privacy. At the very least there weren’t so many stars with the illusion of hills and mountains that the birms gave to its either side. 

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

“Like I’d throw up if I had anything left in my stomach.” 

 

“Not an unusual reaction to carnage.” 

 

“Unusual for me.” 

 

Kurogane tried to take his steps closer into Fai’s orbit, but he in turn eased a distance between them, and Kurogane backed off once more. So Kurogane walked a straight line again, parallel with Fai, but never to touch or cross him. They walked in silence but for the crunch of their footsteps across dusty pebbles.

 

He was a quiet man, by and large. But it left him time for all the conversations in his head. For all the things he would say to Fai if he just thought Fai was ready to hear them. But sometimes the words could be too much to keep inside. Sometimes, in the midst of all the other strains he carried, he just couldn’t help it. 

 

“When my parents died-” 

 

“Now?” Fai stopped to turn towards him, voice accusatory and though the lavender light of the moon was weak, Kurogane could imagine the look of betrayal on his face. “On this godforsaken hellscape in the middle of the fucking night, secreted away from any living creature besides us, you want to talk to me about the deepest trauma you have? Right now?” 

 

“Fai-” 

 

“You know I haven’t slept in a week, right?” 

 

“I want you to listen,” Kurogane stood stock still, despite the urge to pick Fai up bodily as if he could just will sense into him through force. “I’m trying to help.” 

 

“Well there’s the first flaw in your plan.” 

 

“When my parents died,” Kurogane began again, pressing through a groan of protest from the blonde, “I was feeling hopeless.” 

 

“I know. I saw.” 

 

“My father had fought bravely. But he was killed. My mother had been so peaceful. She was killed as well. It was senseless. There was never going to be an escape for either of them. It’s awful to think no matter what you do, there are times when there’s no right answer. No guarantee of survival.”

 

“Get to the point. I’m about two drops of emotional labor from leaving you here alone tonight.”  

 

“I don’t know if I’m always strong enough to save everyone.” It was easier somehow, for the words to come out in the dark. “The world. Me. The kids. You. Just when you think it’s all over, places like this still exist. But I do know that when history looks back on me, they’re either going to see a hero or a martyr. And it’s kind of freeing once you make that decision. If I die… I die. But at least I tried.” 

 

“In my experience, history has a way of twisting even the purest of intentions, Kuro dear. What’s your body count again?” 

 

“What’s yours?” Kurogane didn’t mean to, but the words were spoken in anger before he could catch them. 

 

“One less than I would currently like it to be,” Fai told him, turning on his heel. 

 

“Is that a joke about suicide or murder?” 

 

It was oddly comforting how Kurogane didn’t shy away from the word. “Oh it’s not a joke at all.” 

 

“Answer the question.” 

 

Fai stopped, grateful the night air wasn’t as sharp as it had been yesterday. A tiny blessing in the face of all this ruin. “Murder. But I’d make the argument that it was in self defense at this point.” 

 

“Do you really want to go back to the barracks? Instead of stay out here with me.” 

 

“To be honest, Kurger-burger, I’d rather not be anywhere right now.” 

 

Kurogane approached. A dark shape in silhouette against the moonlight and footsteps on dry gravel. Fai let him. He ran a careful finger along Fai’s hair to tuck it behind an ear. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

 

“A lot of good that’s done me.” 

 

“We could always just leave,” Kurogane continued, seemingly unbothered as his hand moved down to rub comfortingly at Fai’s upper arm. “I know we have our missions but it’s not worth doing this to you.” 

 

“Thought you hated quitters.” 

 

“Sometimes you have to choose which battles are worth fighting.” 

 

Fai stepped closer, chin angling up and fingertips sneaking under the bottom hem of Kurogane’s rough hewn shirt. “Tell that to the doomed men in the barracks.” 

 

“Life isn’t fair,” Kurogane said lowly, a hand cupping the back of Fai’s head and the other wrapping around his waist posessively to pull him close. “And neither is death.” 

 

“Is this helping?” Fai asked, lips ghosting over Kurogane’s as a cold-fingered hand snuck down to his cock and started to stroke. “Getting your blood pumping like this. Is it a bloodlust thing? Does it help you cope?” 

 

Kurogane pulled Fai forward sharply, pressing him into a dominating kiss, then all at once he shoved away, leaving Fai to whimper though a gasp. “Ask me again when my come is dripping down your thigh. It’s usually a pretty inspiring sight to be honest.” 

  
  



	3. Hunger Pang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurofai week 2018 Day Six: Got my Back
> 
> A little bonus scene from the middle of Hunger. Mild spoilers for the original work. 
> 
> cw: angel demon AU. (they are both of demonic origin) gore. violence. suicidalish thoughts. The original Hunger story has non-con and violence.

There are times that Fai can’t bear to be touched. That the scars etched into his back sit too heavy to shoulder anything more. Badly healed and always burning. The frustration builds drop by drop but they’re both fluent enough in torture to know that even the gentlest pain can bore through a person after long enough.

 

“Fai,” Kurogane says softly, just barely brushing his hair off a pink, tear-stained cheek, careful not to touch his skin. “You’re okay.”

 

“It hurts!”

 

“I know.”

 

Fai curls tighter into a ball under their covers, shoulders trembling and miserable, the symbol of wings burned across his back. Stinging as if it were left to fester. There is nothing Kurogane can do to help him and it fills his gut with fear and rage. A sour fire in his throat he must for the sake of his love control.

 

“Please…” Fai moans, voice small and twisted into something Kurogane has unfortunately come to recognize. “Please, I just… Cut it off. I need you to cut it off.”

 

Kurogane frowns, body tensing as he resists the urge to stalk through the halls of Heaven taking his revenge for what they’ve done to Fai.

 

“I’m not going to… to flay you.”

 

“It would take their symbol off my skin.”

 

“It would kill you.”

 

And with a mounting anger and desperation, “I don’t care!”

 

Fear isn’t new.

 

It had grown up right alongside love.

 

Life for them had always been fragile, but it wasn’t until he had something to lose that he began to know fear.

 

But this is different.

 

This is Fai slipping through his fingers. There but not. Everything he knows as Fai leaving slowly as the pain becomes more demanding than anything else. As the mental anguish of it consumes the parts of Fai he treasures most.

 

He’d be lost without him. Fai understands the world in a way he doesn’t. Sees the life and the color and the beauty.

 

But what Kurogane does understand is pain. What he does understand is pain and how to wield it.

 

He reaches out, pinching Fai’s soft, pale skin between thumb and first finger just inside the arch of his hip bone, and twists mercilessly.

 

Fai’s initial reaction is all instinct and reflex, crying out and trying to push his arm away. Then the furrow in his brow breaks, and his gaze takes on a touch of clarity. There’s still a tightness to his eyes but he sighs with a sort of relief as finally something drowns out the sensation of his back.

 

“Kuro…” he all but whimpers, moving closer to lay flush to him, as much skin on skin as he can manage. All the while Kurogane doesn’t let up. He can’t when the grip and pain are the only thing giving Fai relief.

 

“My back,” he begs into Kurogane’s collarbone meekly, “Hurt my back. I could bear the agony so much better if I could console myself that you were the one to cause it.”

 

Kurogane closes his eyes, tucking Fai’s head under his chin. He moves his hand to sink vicious nails into Fai’s shoulder as he holds him close. It’s not what Fai wants but, “If I mar their branding, they’ll take it as rebellion. They won’t give us a second chance.”

 

Fai cries out once more at the nails, but clutches to Kurogane that much tighter.

 

“Then let’s rebel,” Fai asks, voice broken and begging once more against his chest.

 

“Let’s survive,” He says firmly. “This isn’t one of your stories,” he murmurs, lips moving softly against the crown of his head, and he now more than ever misses his second hand, wishing he had it to run fingers through Fai’s hair. Something to offset the claws. “Poetic justice doesn’t work in the real world. A dead man doesn’t laugh last.”

 

He drowns.


	4. Kurofai Week 2018 Day Eight: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, something a little light ^^’ 
> 
> slight spoiler for the ending of the series

Kurogane’s hands, broad, callused, warm… pass over Fai’s skin with a weight he finds both grounding and a comfort. They trace his bones. Grip his muscle such that it is. Draw new arches and lines across his back to replace the ones he’s traded away. 

 

And it’s so different. 

 

It’s so different to touch and be held. To feel a person’s love. Not to believe in it like some distant power. 

 

Kurogane doesn’t have to say he loves him. He just has to pull him a little closer. He doesn’t have to explain how precious he is. He just has to kiss a golden lock of hair. He doesn’t have to promise Fai anything. 

 

He just has to keep his sword sharp and his eyes open.  

 

One day at a time is how they will take things. They always have and always will in a life that has never offered either of them stability beyond their own tightly held hands. 

 

“Your hair keeps getting longer,” Kurogane murmurs, hand still drawing its patterns across lightly tanned skin. 

 

Fai cracks one eye open with a smile and Kurogane’s thigh fills his vision like his touch fills his soul. He arches his back a little in a sleepy stretch and Kurogane brushes a few strands off the back of his neck. 

 

“I like it.” 


End file.
